the_daisfandomcom-20200216-history
Classes
Class Titles In order to acquire a class, one must have the corresponding title. The classes that one registers when creating a character come without their titles, and one must complete some missions in order to acquire the titles. Because when one creates a character the titles for the classes one has are nonexistent, the power one gets from every level up of every class is significantly lower. This means that, although one may use a non titled class at the beginning, as you progress, the power gained per level will be too low compared to other players. Class Types Fighters All fighters are intended to be used as front line attack classes. * Berserkers ** This is a class with very big weapons. Their movement is rather slow, and their reload time is also slow. They cause a lot of damage. Can only use one weapon. * Swordmasters ** This is a class with rather small weapons. Their movement is incredibly fast as well as their attack time. They rely on their precision to make more damage. They can use up to 3 swords. * Tanks ** This is a class with medium sized weapons. Their movement and attack speed are both terribly slow. They can potentially cause a lot of damage, but their defense is flawless. Rogues Rogues are the assassins of the game. They are side characters that develop strategies and finish special missions that require efficiency. * Swashbucklers ** This class carries daggers (and variations). They move and attack very fast and have a higher precision. Their health is terrible. * Gunslingers ** This class carries guns (and variations). They move and attack very fast and have a high precision and attack power. Their health is terrible. * Trappers ** Trappers are equipped with traps and strategic devices. They might not be very helpful on direct attacks, but with enough brain power trappers could become formidable foes. They have additional information in their maps and when reading monsters. Magicians Magicians are the AoE of the game as well as the most automated ones. * Wizard ** Able to control all magic types. Wizards usually carry wands or staffs in order to control magic better. They move slowly but have a high firing rate. Very low health. * Summoners ** Only able to control beast magic. Summoners are able to summon or/and command beasts that it finds along it’s way. They usually carry herbs that help to control their beasts. They move rapidly and a very slow attack speed. Summoners can control their beasts by selecting the beasts they wanna move and selecting their movement. Very low health. * Alchemists ** Able to control elementary magic better than wizards. Alchemists are wizards who have taken an affection for science. They can only control four magic spells, but to an extent never seen before. They move moderately fast and take forever to cast spells. Rangers A higher range than anyone else. * Archers ** Their weapons being stringed instruments, they are very careful about their weapons and their accuracy. They can easily switch between their fast paced shooting, and their powerful shooting. They move very fast as well. Their health is incredibly low. * Bombers ** The bombers are very close related to the Trappers. They set things up and wait for others to come by. The difference is that bombers can only utilize their explosive. Bombers also can throw their bombs. They move and attack incredibly slow, due to their highly explosive bombs and high accuracy. * Snipers ** Snipers, much like gunslingers, have the main weapon of a gun, but snipers have a much higher accuracy, and a much lower movement speed & attack speed, which makes them impractical in the front lines. Deities When becoming a Deity Class, you lose all of your statuses from other classes, and you may not access them until you exit your Deity Class. * Gods ** This class can be taken or abandoned at any time. Gods are only people that organize others in order to grant wishes. In that aspect, gods are almost like guild leaders. But the power of a god can only be unleashed when in favor of someone else. By granting wishes, gods receive experience and belief points. Gods lose 90% of their power when they are not granting wishes. When granting wishes, their power amounts to that of every player following them + all of their angels and archangels put together. * Archangels ** Only the direct followers of a god or angels who have at least one follower can be archangels. Archangels, similarly to gods, cannot have their full power unless they are granting wishes. When granting wishes, their power amounts to 50% of the full power of their sect leader, divided by the number of archangels in the sect + the power of all of their direct followers. When not granting wishes, their power amounts to 15% of their original power. * Angels ** Angels are the followers of an Archangel that do not have followers. Angels can use 40% of the power of their leader divided by the number of angels in the same rank position at any point in time. Other There is a 72 hour period to switch from or to these three classes. If one is to choose one of these classes, one may only use one of their three. * Tacticians ** Tacticians are much like trappers in that they hold many devices and information not available to others. They can access information not only on monsters like summoners, but also on players. They can essentially see everything. Sadly, they have a very hard time attacking or defending themselves. They are also not very agile, and have a low health. * Blue Mages ** Blue mages or mimes as they are often called, can copy abilities. They can use any of the abilities of a player they are fighting against, with a 60% percent chance of succeeding, 20% of failing, and a 10%% of paralyzation on top of failing. If they win against any player, however, they gain any 1, 2, or 3 abilities of their choosing from them, depending on the time of battle and the level of their enemy compared to themselves. They can only own a certain amount of spells. * Classless ** Being classless means that you have no special abilities, and that our states remain unmodified. Although being classless means that you have no special advantages, it also means that you have no disadvantages. You can use nearly all gear in the game (except for the ones that indicate so, which tend to be not necessarily the most powerful, but rather the middle tear ones). Classless characters can use every kind of magic and abilities but receive no bonuses. It's the Jack of all trades of the game. They can also use any of the class specific skills, but they must be unlocked in the same manner as those classes. Class Switching You may switch between your classes at any point in order to spread you exp points in between you different classes (with some exceptions). This allows players to allow themselves to try many things in the game. Most players will most likely have one main class and have the rest as backup. Most likely 1-2 backup classes due to the inefficiency of raising multiple classes at the same time. Changing classes takes 20 seconds on level 1, and progresses following the next models: that I'll add later This is to indicate, that we are to use p as a list of elements which will represent the different levels. math For the first 144 levels, the time it takes to change classes goes through an exponential decay equation, and then the time is rounded up. The equation is set up so that it in level 75 one will take 3 seconds to change classes. math Once one reaches level 145, one enters the second stage. From here on, the change in classes from one level to the next will be trigonometric. The equation is constructed with arbitrary numbers so that most levels will take 1 second, but every ~30 levels there will be a spike (of which the repeating pattern is very long) that will generate a longer class switching time. A character might have a deity in one of it’s class slots, if so, changing from and to any class into a deity class will take 72 hours. However, a player might have up to deity classes in a single character. This is due to the ineffectiveness of being a deity class when one starts up. Switching from any deity class to any other deity class will always be instant. Your deity classes have to be part of different religions. The blue mage may only share it’s character with 1 other class. This is due to the fact that some players will try to take advantage of the blue mage by combining it with other classes, which might become fatal as the character progresses and it’s switching time lowers to 3 seconds or less. Class Based Skills These are the universal class skills that everyone, no matter the class, can use. That being said, they individually have a tendency towards specific classes. The skills are as follows: * Strength ** Strength tends to benefit warriors the most, as it gives them more attack points regardless of weapon. Rangers also use this to have a bigger range. * Agility ** This skills benefits rogues the most, this is due to the minimal health they have. But nevertheless, this is skills helps everyone move faster, evade, and counterattack. * Intelligence ** Magicians use this more than anyone. Intelligence determines the tiers of magic they can use. It also increases the effects of lower tier spells. * Precision ** Rangers benefit the most out of this skill, as precision is the chances of hits, and critical hits. Precision lowers as the distance increases. Magicians also benefit, but very little, as they control the trajectory. Rogues benefit plenty, since they have to always be so close to the enemy, that if they have high precision, then they are guaranteed to always have critical hits. * Faith ** Deities use this skill differently from other classes. While normal classes use this skill to pay a god for wishes (the more faith the bigger the wishes you can make), deities increase their power as their faith increases. * Appraisal ** Appraisal is a basic skill to have, but unnecessary to level up. Once you reach the middle tiers, appraisal will slow down in the information it provides, which is why only tacticians would get an advantage. To level up, one must simply use the skill. * Luck ** Luck, although unreasonable, is also a skill. Luck doesn’t factor in a lot of things, but in the things it does, it can have huge effects once leveled to a mid-high tier. Blue mages get boosted luck. This skill is passive, so in order to increase its level, one must offer sacrifices to the goddess of luck. * Item Lvl Usage ** This skill is very important to those who want to wear higher level items, or items for which one doesn’t have all of the stats necessary. This although not as necessary in lower levels, can have a huge advantage while level caps are ongoing. This skill is very hard to level as it requires one to mine a very select piece of mineral Ottom. This skill, although used by everyone, is particularly useful to the classless, as it increases the array of items they can use. Strength, agility, intelligence, precision, and faith are class based skills which try to accommodate a family of classes, while appraisal, luck, and item lvl usage are geared to specific classes which don’t have a family.